


Mavin Everyday Word Drabbles

by Kait_the_Great



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/pseuds/Kait_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets in the Mavin relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-15

1.Achievement  
If you were to ask Gavin Free what his greatest achievement is, he would easily tell you it's when he got his boyfriend agreed to go on a date with him.

2\. Anniversary  
Forty years had passed for Michael and Gavin and each man was hoping for at least forty more.

3\. Argument  
Michael was always the one to walk out on an argument until one day he didn't.

4\. Balloons  
Gavin found it hilarious when his boyfriend would suck the helium out of the balloons and proceed to rant in a higher, squeakier voice than normal.

5\. Birthday  
Gavin doesn't have to worry about celebrating his birthdays alone anymore.

6\. Blanket  
Michael preferred Sunday mornings the most, when Gavin and himself would burrow themselves under the blanket and whisper sweet nothings to each other.

7\. Body Swap  
'I look good naked' Gavin thought as he watched himself from Michael's body.

8\. Caffeine  
Gavin was not allowed to have caffeine after he had three shots of espresso and decided to spray shaving cream all over their apartment.

9\. Cheating  
Their problem was that they didn't know how to be faithful to one another.

10\. Children  
After watching Ryan and Geoff's children for the whole weekend they decided that they could wait for little ones of their own.

11\. Christmas  
To Michael the only good thing about Christmas was Gavin dressing up as a sexy elf on Christmas Eve

12\. Cooking  
Michael was surprised to find Gavin at the stove successfully making breakfast.

13\. Cups  
All the cups were missing from the cabinet and upon further inspection, Michael discovered that they forgot to wash them after everyone left last night.

14\. Flawless  
In Gavin's eyes, Michael was the most flawless creature he has ever met.

15\. Flirting  
Michael saw red when he witnessed Ryan flirting with Gavin.


	2. 16-30

16\. Friends  
Gavin has a lot of friends, even ones that Michael thinks he shouldn't have.

17\. Funeral  
The casket was lowered into the ground and for a split second the hazel-eyed man thought about jumping in after his lover.

18\. Glasses  
Gavin loved nights, when Michael would discard his glasses on the bedside table and he was able to see the warm hazel eyes he loved so much.

19\. Goodbyes  
Gavin hates goodbyes, especially when they're being said as his boyfriend is about to leave him for a whole month.

20\. Goose  
"Absolutely not," Michael said as Gavin tried to convince him that a goose would make a good pet.

21\. Immersion  
Michael promised Gavin a nice bubble bath when they get home as a consolation prize for almost throwing up in the car.

22\. Moving  
They were going to miss this place, so many unforgettable memories were made in their tiny, one-bedroom apartment.

23\. Pajamas  
Gavin's favorite pajamas were a pair of boxers and one of Michael's shirts.

24\. Picture  
The light streaming in through the semi opened curtains bathed Michael's body in a golden light. Needless to say, Gavin managed to snap several pictures.

25\. Receipt  
Michael's pretty sure Gavin never meant for him to find the receipt for a hotel room for two.

26\. Remembering  
Two men stood in front of a headstone, a teddy bear and flowers in their hands. Both were remembering a beautiful little girl with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room on the darkest day.

27\. Snowflakes  
'Gavin is too cute' Michael thought, as he watched his British boyfriend trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

28\. Soulmates  
The red circle around Michael Jones' wrist turned black as he locked eyes with the man standing in front of him in the grocery store line.

29\. Toaster  
"Fuck this stupid toaster!"  
Gavin heard smashing in the kitchen and sighed. He put his shoes and coat on and made his way to the store to buy a third toaster in one month.

30\. Work  
It all started with a handshake and a "My name is Michael Jones."


End file.
